


Don't Die, Please

by MarylinGibbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarylinGibbs/pseuds/MarylinGibbs





	Don't Die, Please

Era un giorno come un'altro

prima che lo scoprissi

sembrava un buon giorno

ma poi ho scoperto di te

e il mio mondo è caduto nel buio.

 

 

Non è giusto,

ma è successo

e non so cosa fare.

Aiutami

Aiutami ad alzarmi,

perché non so come fare.

Aiutami ad essere di nuovo felice

perché senza di te

non posso esserlo.

 

Avrei voluto essere lì con te,

a tenerti compagnia

Avrei voluto essere lì con te,

ad impedirti di morire

Avrei voluto aiutarti

Avrei voluto fare qualcosa per te.

Per favore, non morire,

avrei voluto dirti,

Per favore, non morire anche tu,

avrei voluto dirti,

Per favore, rimani con me

e non lasciarmi sola.

 

 

Il mio idolo,

la mia stella,

la mia strada,

la mia luce,

il mio cammino è scritto insieme al tuo

la mia voce si unisce alla tua un' ultima volta

prima della fine voglio cantare con te

un'ultima volta

nel buio della notte

nella stanza del coro

insieme un'ultima volta.

 

Mi mancherai

Mi mancherà averti accanto

di vedere quel sorriso sincero

che rivolgevi sempre a tutti.

Quel sorriso che poteva illuminarmi

per una giornata, una settimana,

quel sorriso da bambino

che mi lasciava sempre col cuore in gola

per quanto fosse bello.

 

Un giorno ci rivedremo lo so,

ma passerà tanto tempo,

troppo,

perché io possa essere davvero felice

senza di te.

 

 

Ti ricorderò per sempre

nel mio cuore,

insieme ai nostri amici

e alla nostra famiglia.

 

 

Per favore

non ho più nessuno

su cui contare,

solo te

Non più nessuno

a parte te.

Non ho più niente

se non il tuo ricordo.

 

 

Ti porterò con me

ovunque vada.

Andremo insieme lontano,

cavalcando insieme al tramonto.

Anche se non ci sei materialmente,

so che puoi sentirmi,

che puoi vedermi.

So che resterai con me

e non mi lascerai.

E' vero chi dice che le cose brutte,

capitano sempre alle persone buone.

 

 

Ti porteremo nei nostri cuori

fino alla fine

Sarai con noi

anche se non ti vedremo

e non potremo separarci mai davvero

se non materialmente.


End file.
